


Midnight Thoughts

by UselessSapphic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, in theory happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSapphic/pseuds/UselessSapphic
Summary: Adora had just moved in with her best friends, Bow and Glimmer.It's a few weeks before she starts her last year in college, and she wanted to spend the rest of her summer in peace.Too bad the noisy neighbors decided otherwise, specifically a certain someone.





	1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

Adora let out a soft sigh, sitting down on her bed. She had just about finished unpacking, and only a few more boxes remained. She had just moved in with her best friends, Glimmer and Bow. She’d been planning moving in with them for a while now, since dorming was expensive and this was a cheaper alternative.

Adora groaned at the thought of school. She had two weeks before she had to return to classes, but she didn't want to think about that. She checked her phone for the time: 7:39 p.m _._

 _I’m practically done unpacking,_ Adora thought _. Maybe I should just rest for a little._ And so she did, closing her eyes with a soft hum, drifting away peacefully, until the loud strum of an electric guitar made her jump out of her skin. She quickly sat up, looking around.

“What the hell?”

Another song began to play, not too loud, but extremely obnoxious. Stomping down the one flight of stairs, she grumbled and looked over at Glimmer, who was watching _Riverdale_ on Netflix.

“What the hell is that?”

“Uh… _Riverdale_..?” Glimmer looked over her shoulder.

Adora groaned, “Not the show, the music! Why is there someone playing music at this hour!”

Glimmer blinked and looked at the time. “Oh, the neighbors usually play around now. I think they’re in a band? I don't know, and don't care.”

Adora rubbed her temples in annoyance, letting out a soft whine. “Everyday?”  
“No, but pretty often.”

Adora let out yet another whine, looking out the window that faced the loud house. “How have you been living like this…”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “You learn to block it out, plus I think you're being a _little_ overdramatic.”

Adora rolled her eyes, sighing in defeat. “Yeah, you’re right.”

She took a banana from the kitchen and went back to her room. She closed the window, glancing at the house. She only managed to get a peek of the player’s dark brown, curly hair. She laid back in bed, unpeeling her banana to snack on while she read a book, since she wouldn't get any sleep any time soon.

Adora managed to read about six pages before shutting her book rather aggressively, glaring at her window. The music seemed to only get louder, and more _annoying._ She tossed the book onto the bed and put on a thin sweater, rushing downstairs and to the door, slipping her mustard yellow vans on.

“Where you goin’?” Glimmer looked over, eyebrow raised.

“To tell them to _shut up,_ ” Adora looked at her, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Adora I dont think thats a–” Before finishing her statement, Adora already stormed out and shut the door. “Jeez, not that serious.” Glimmer muttered to herself and returned to her show, leaving Adora to deal with the neighbors.

~

Adora crossed her arms, making her way across the lawn and over to the driveway of her neighbors, the music making her ears pound. Adora sighed and looked into the garage, and sure enough, there was a band set up. A large, rather muscular woman with snow-white hair sat at a drum set. On the keyboard was a tech-y smaller woman, with dull purple hair tied into two pigtails. Adora cleared her throat dramatically.

“Uhm.. excuse me?”

The woman on the drums stopped playing, looking over.

“Oh hello! What’s up, stranger?” she greeted.

Adora was slightly taken back at how kind the woman's voice was, definitely not what she expected from such a scary looking lady. The purple-haired girl also stopped, looking over and waving.

Adora smiled awkwardly, “Uhm, yeah… hi. I’m the neighbor, and I was wondering if you guys could _keep it down a bit?_ ” she tried to sound as nice as possible, not wanting her annoyance to show through.

The white haired lady blinked, “Oh, oh I’m so sorry! I guess we didn't realize how loud we were being.”

Adora smiled a bit, shifting her feet. “Yeah, just a _teeny_ bit too loud–”

She was cut off by a door opening in the garage, and a woman coming out with a guitar strapped to her. She was rather short, and stocky. She had dark brown hair that was rather messy, a bandana holding her bangs back.

“Alright guys, Lonnie said she’ll be here soon–”

The woman looked up from her phone and right at Adora.

 _She looks… kind of familiar._ Adora squints at the woman, who just stood there staring holes into her. Adora swallowed, looking into her eyes. Adora instantly recognized them, the sky blue and practically golden eyes. _Great! Just her luck!_

The drummer cleared her throat. “Uhm, guys?”

Adora blinked. “Oh, sorry, I–”  
“Adora! Great seeing you!” Catra purred, leaning against the wall with her devious fucking smirk. “Now tell me what the _hell_ you’re doing here.” Her smirk turned into a deep frown, crossing her arms and raising her slit eyebrow.

_The universe has it out for me. Of course Catra would live here! Why wouldn't she?_

Adora laughed very awkwardly, “I just… came to tell you guys to quiet down a little.” She rubbed the back of her neck, starting to sweat a little. _Jeez, I can cut the tension with a knife._

Catra blinked, before bursting into laughter, doubling over. “Aw, don't wanna catch up? Know more about my little band or what I’ve been up to? But sure, princess! Just for you.” She smirked, putting a hand on the neck of her guitar.  “Scorpia, turn the volume on the instruments down for Adora here, we’re being too loud.” She ended her sentence with a baby voice, before snickering.

The white haired woman nodded, “You got it, boss!”

Adora groaned, _good to know nothing has changed._

“Just… keep it down.” She mumbled and started to make her way back to her house, luckily Catra and her little band playing much softer than before.

Adora sighed and walked into her shared home, Bow finally being home from his shopping spree with Perfuma.

Adora smiled. “Hey Bow.”

“Hey Adora! Heard you went to tell the neighbors to, and I quote, shut up?” He smiled a bit.

“Yup, seemed to work.”

“Then why are you sweating so badly?”

Adora touched her face and sure enough, she was. “No reason! Just a little hot.” She took off her sweater and tied it around her waist, going to the fridge to grab a drink.

“Did Glimmer go to bed?” Adora asked, pouring herself some orange juice.

“If by to bed you mean watching Netflix, but on her phone this time? Yeah, she did.”

Adora giggled, sipping her drink. “Guess I should too. I’m gonna shower though.” She went back to her room and grabbed a towel, going to the bathroom and started the shower.

She sighed softly, letting the water wash over her. She closed her eyes and stood there for a moment. _Catra. It’s been, what? Five years? And she just so happens to be my neighbor?_ Adora grumbled a bit, putting her hands on her face. _I’m going to have to see her everyday… i’m going to have to TALK to her eventually… stars, why’d she have to be my neighbor?_

Adora finished showering and wrapped herself in her towel, making her way to her room and locking the door. She got into her pajamas and dried out her hair with the towel. Adora collapsed onto her bed with a loud groan, her face in her pillow. _At least its quiet_. She rolled onto her side, closing her eyes and pulling her knees to her chest in her usual sleeping position. She let out a sigh of content, drifting off into her sleep… before music woke her up again. She let out a loud groan, sitting up and staring at her window. Sure enough, Catra’s band was playing again but… so much louder than before.

“UGH! That's just so.... Catra!” She yelled into her pillow.

Adora was able to hear lyrics this time:

_Can I get a witness?_

_'Cause I can hold a grudge like nobody's business_

_Seein' double vision_

_Show me what you got and I'll show what you're missing_

_'Cause I can hold a grudge like nobody's business_

 

 _Great! Just fantastic! Now she’s going to sing about me!_ Adora whined, burying her face into her pillow.

“What did I do to deserve this…”

She put in her headphones, trying to block out the noise. By the time it hit about 9:30, they finally stopped playing. Adora was grateful they didn't keep it up for longer, or she just might have lost her mind. It was her first night staying here, it might as well also be the worst. Finally she drifted off to sleep, and definitely did not have Catra on her mind.

~

_“Hey, Adora!”_

_“Catra!”_

_Adora giggled and ran towards her smaller friend, hugging her close. They had been at school, and practically haven't seen each other all day. They were about 12 and the best of friends._

_Catra giggled, hugging the other girl close. “I missed you!”_ _  
_ _“I missed you too, Catra.” She smiled, not wanting to let go of._

_Catra smiled, finally pulling away from Adora, her big eyes bright and happy. “C’mon, we should start heading home.”_

_Adora nodded, taking her friends hand as they started to make their way back home to their current foster home. They talked and talked about their day, the things they did in class, if they had any homework, so on and so forth. They eventually reach their home, heading inside._

_“What do you want to do?” Adora asked, putting her backpack down near their bed. It was a bunk bed, but Catra didn’t like sleeping on her own due to the nightmares she had. She never told Adora what they were about, or what caused them, all Adora knew was that they were bad._

_Catra shrugged, also setting her bag down. “Dunno. Wanna draw?” She looked at Adora._

_Adora smiled, nodding and opening her backpack, pulling out blank paper. She went over to their desk to grab colored pencils while Catra sat on the ground, leaning against their bed. Adora soon joined her with the colored pencils and paper._

_Catra smiled, taking a blank paper and an orange colored pencil. “So, gonna draw Her-Ra?” Catra snickered, beginning to draw a tiger._

_“It’s SHE-Ra, and yes, I am.” Adora smiled, also beginning to draw._

_They stayed like that, chatting and drawing together, just overall having a good time. Suddenly, the door burst open,_

_“When did you two get home?” The tall woman with pitch black hair glared at the pair._

_Catra jumped at the door, messing up her drawing a little. “Not too long ago, maybe twenty minutes ago?” Adora answered, looking up at the woman. Shadow Weaver, they liked to call her._

_Shadow Weaver glared at the two. “And you haven't begun your chores?”_ _  
_ _“We were going to soon, but we just wanted a little–” Catra began, nervously explaining their situation, when Shadow Weaver interrupted._

 _“A little break? You don't_ need _breaks. And even if you did you should be doing useful work such as homework, and not scribbling nonsense.” She grabbed the papers from them, crumpling them and throwing them away._

_“You do have the tendency to distract Adora,” Shadow Weaver said coldly._

_“I wasn't distracting her! We both wanted to draw!”_

_“Quiet, child!” She grabbed Catra’s jaw, glaring down at her, “I would suggest you watch how you talk to your superiors.”_

_Catra only glared back, tears forming in her eyes._

_“Sha– Mom stop, please. It was both of our idea.” Adora frowned, reaching for Catra._

_Shadow Weaver let her go, grumbling as she did._

_“Adora, you mustn't let her distract you from your studies and duties. You know this.” She tucked Adora’s hair behind her ear, Adora didn't even flinch._

_“And you–” She glared at Catra, causing her to flinch back, “don't be giving her ideas.”_

_Catra looked down, only nodding in response. Shadow Weaver patted Adora’s head and left their room, not fully closing the door, leaving a crack open, as she usually would do._

_Catra groaned, glaring at the door._

_“Why do you call her that?” She turned to Adora, tears still in her eyes._

_“Call her what?”_ _  
_ _“Mom. Why do you call her Mom.” Catra frowned even more, if that was even possible._

 _“She wants me to.”_ _  
_ _“Of course she would.”_

_“What's that supposed to mean?” Adora demanded._

_“Nothing. Forget it. Let's start cleaning,” Catra mumbled, getting up._

~

Adora groaned, the sun peeking through her window. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up, groaning a bit. _Weird dream… wait what was it about… Catra? Stars, I don't remember anymore._ She yawned and stretched, before running a hand through her messy blonde hair. She checked the time, 8:16 a.m. _A little later than usual, but it's fine._ She got up and went to her closet, putting on a pair sport shorts, sports bra and a workout tank top. She tied her hair in her usual ponytail before going downstairs. Bow and Glimmer were still asleep. She ate a quick, healthy snack before putting on her running shoes and headed out the door, doing her usual morning routine.

Adora ran for about an hour and a half, before returning to the house, unlocking the front door when she heard a loud engine. It startled her, looking back she could see Catra pulling up to her driveway, on a rather older model motorcycle. Catra parked and got off, stretching and yawning, going to her own door and going to unlock it. She blinked and looked over,

“May I fucking help you?”

“Shouldn't you wear a helmet?”

Catra rolled her eyes and went into her home without another word.

Adora blinked, rolling her eyes, “Jeez, just trying to be nice…”

She went inside and looked at Glimmer, who seemed like she had just woken up, tired and messy-haired.

“Do you do this every morning?”

“I try to, yeah?” Adora raised an eyebrow.

Glimmer giggled, “Jeez, I knew you liked to keep in shape, but it’s so early.”

“Wakes me up,” Adora smiled, taking off her shoes, “Maybe you should join me?”

“Fuck no! I’m not waking up early to _run._ ” Glimmer made her way to her room, “Its soooo much work!”

Adora rolled her eyes, going to her upstairs room, “Yeah okay, whatever you say.” She smiled and sat on her bed, going through her social media to see if anything new or interesting was happening.

She heard the familiar bike rev up again. She peeked out her window and sure enough, Catra was back on her motorcycle, no helmet. _She just got home, what the hell is she…_ Catra loudly drove off, just as quick as she came home.

Adora rolled her eyes. _She’s gonna get herself killed like that… why do I care?_

Adora sighed and laid back, pulling her laptop onto her lap, watching random documentaries to get her mind off things… but Catra definitely wasn’t one of them.

  



	2. Girls Like Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw for referenced child abuse, its nothing major but still a heads up

Adora groaned, yawning and stretching her arms out. She reached out and grabbed her phone, turning off the blaring alarm she had set. Kicking her feet over the side of the bed, she stretched her arms again and got up. She went to her closet and chose her usual workout clothes, a pair of shorts and a sports bra, and of course, putting her blonde hair in its usual tight ponytail.

She quietly made her way to the front door not wanting to wake her roommates at the ungodly hour of 7:20 am. Slipping on her running shoes and putting in her headphones, she headed out the door.

Adora passed Catra’s shared home, as she usually would. It was… weird. For once, it was quiet rather than loud with music. It's been about three days since her encounter with Catra and her friends. She tried not to think much of it, besides, she had other things she had to focus on.

Adora jogged for thirty minutes before deciding she should turn back home. She took a nice cold shower, and got dressed into some comfortable clothes, grey sweats and a red tank top, of course, her hair in a ponytail. She decided to cram in some reading; sure, school hadn't started just yet, but she enjoyed a good book. Somehow, she had managed to fall asleep while reading. She woke in a jolt, sitting up.

“Shit!!”

She quickly grabbed her phone and checked the time. 11:43 am. Adora groaned and ran a hand through her now messy hair. She got up, fixed her hair and went to the kitchen. She quickly fixed herself something to eat, keeping it light, just a banana, oatmeal and some berries. She went to the living room with her bowl and quickly came to a stop. Bow and Glimmer were there, along with one of Catra’s roommates, the purple haired one.

“Oh hi!” She waved at Adora.

“Uhm… hi?” She gave a questioning glance at Bow, eyebrow raised.

“This is–”

“I don't think we properly met! I’m Entrapta, I live next door with Scorpia and Catra.”

Adora smiled awkwardly. “Right… I’m Adora. Why are you here?”

“She's visiting me, we’re in the robotics program together.” Bow looked up at her.

“Oh… OH! I'm sorry I sounded kind of rude.” Adora laughed awkwardly.

“So you’re Catra’s ex right?”

Adora choked on seemingly nothing, having to put her bowl down.

“Entrapta!” Bow gasped out, looking over at Entrapta.

“No it’s fine!” Adora laughed awkwardly again, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Anyways! Band! You’re in one! How's that going? What do you guys play?” She quickly wanted to change the subject, but she clearly didn't think it through all the way, Catra was _in_ that band. _Idiot._

“Oh it's going great! We play all kinds of things and all kinds of genres, mainly cover songs though. None of us really write music. Well, except Catra. But she refuses to share them. Speaking of which, she does her own gigs too, by herself. At bars and stuff! She also loves to help out other bands that need a stand-in guitarist or back up vocals.”

“How is she?” Adora asked, before mentally punching herself. _I didn't mean to say that, why'd it come out! I wanted to talk about anything_ but _Catra._

“Catra? Oh, she's great! I mean, for all I know. She’s usually out or in her room. She doesn't like to be bothered too much.” _Yeah, typical Catra._ “You two were really close, weren't you?”

“Huh– Oh! Yeah.. we were really close, she told me everything..”

~

_Adora sighed, kicking a rock as she walked home from school. For the first time in a while, she was walking home alone. Catra stayed home sick. Adora was a bit bummed out, but she wanted her best friend to feel better, so she did not try to convince her to come to school anyways._

_Adora walked into their room, Catra, of course, in their bed._ _  
_ _“Hey Catra!”_

_“Oh, hey Adora.” Catra looked over, a soft smile appearing._

_“How are you feeling?” Adora set her stuff down, and made her way over to the bed, sitting next to Catra._

_“Like shit.”_

_“Catra!” Adora frowned, “Don’t use that word.”_ _  
_ _“What? Shit?” Catra giggled, “Why?”_

 _“Because. It’s bad.”_ _  
_ _“Whatever.” Catra nudged her lightly, “How was school?”_

 _“Boring without you around to pester me.”_ _  
_ _Catra dramatically clenched her chest, “You think of me as a pest? Adora, I’m hurt…”_

 _They both burst into a fit of giggles. “Hey whats that?”_ _  
_ _Adora pointed to Catra’s arm, which had a few very light, small bruises._

_“Oh. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”_

_Adora frowned. Catra was littered with small scars, she was just one rowdy kid who got into messes a lot. Adora remembers how she got one very clearly. Catra has a scar right on her eyebrow. They were walking home when some dog decided to join their walk, it was fine for awhile, they didn't mind, until Catra tried to pet the dog. It lashed out at her and bit her right in the face. It wasn't horrible, but the two 13 year olds were horrified. Adora managed to shoo the dog off. The incident left Catra the scar on her eyebrow, which caused her eyebrow to have a slit. Adora managed to get out of the attack with only a small scar on her knuckle. That was about two years ago._

_Catra also has a scar on her cheek, a clean line. Adora has no clue how it got there, and Catra doesn't plan on sharing that information any time soon._

_“So what’d you do?” Catra broke the silence._

_“Huh?” Adora blinked, looking over at her._

_“At school, dummy. What’d you guys do?”_

_“Oh! I mean, what we usually do. Oh by the way, we have a project in science.”_ _  
_ _Catra groaned dramatically, slumping back into the mass of pillows._

_Adora rolled her eyes, “You’re so dramatic. Anyways, what’d you do?”_

_Catra shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. “I drew a little. Did chores. Slept. That's about it.”_

_“Wait you did chores? Why? You’re sick, you don't have to do chores. I could’ve done them”_

_“I don’t want to get in trouble.”_ _  
_ _Adora rolled her eyes, crossing her arms._

_“Catra, she’d understand.”_

_“Oh, please. No she wouldn’t.”_ __  
_“Catra, yes, she would. Why do you always make her out to be some evil person?”_ __  
_Catra glared daggers in Adoras direction._ __  
“You don't understand.”

_~_

“Hey, we’re going to a bar later tonight! You guys should join!”

Adora blinked out of her trance, quickly collecting herself. “Bar? Like… To play?” Adora looked in Entrapta’s direction.

“No, to hang out! We do it frequently! It’s Catra’s favorite place to hang out so we all just join her.”

“Uh… I don't know if–”  
“Yes! What time? We’ll be there!” Glimmer quickly interrupted before Adora was able to finish her statement. Adora glared in Glimmers direction, crossing her arms. Entrapta gave Glimmer all the information before getting up, and heading out with a quick goodbye.

“Adora, hurry up and eat, we’re supposed to go shopping too, remember?”

Adora let out the loudest groan she thought she ever has, picking up her bowl of food and going to her room.

~

Adora whined loudly, leaning back against the wall of an Urban Outfitters.

“Glimmer, you’re taking literally forever, please hurry up,” she complained.

Honestly, she just wanted the day to be over quickly. She couldn't stop thinking about later, how they’re going to a bar, and how Catra is going to be there. She knew she was eventually going to actually have to talk to her, not just make comments towards each other, but an actual conversation. It’s all Adora was thinking about. What was she going to say? What were they going to talk about? Is Catra going to even talk to her? Or will she throw a drink at her and leave?

“Adora, hello, you in there?” Glimmer waved her hand in front of Adoras face.

“Huh– Oh. Yeah sorry, got lost in thought.”  
“Yeah I can see that. Anyways I’m done, ready to go?”  
Adora laughed a little. “I’ve been ready for like an hour.”  
Glimmer glared and they made their way to the cashier, Bow joining them after browsing around.

Their drive back home was boring and tedious. Adora didn’t get much on their little shopping spree. Bow only purchased two new crop tops, while Glimmer on the other hand purchased every store in the mall.

“Adoraaa, you okay?” Bow glanced at Adora, not wanting to get distracted from the road.

“Yeah, peachy. Why?”  
“You just seem reaaally quiet. You sure you’re okay?” Glimmer joined in on the conversation.

Adora smiled. It was nice that her best friends cared about her, she really loved them. They’re always there for her.

“Yeah guys, I’m fine. I insist.” She smiled, leaning back in the seat. “So, we really going to the bar tonight?” She looked over at her friends.

Glimmer nodded, leaning up against Bows front seat, “Hell yeah! We haven't gone out much this summer, we should at least have _some_ fun before classes start again. Plus its a karaoke bar. C’mon, Adora, let loose.” She nudged Adora’s shoulder.

_They’re right. I shouldn’t let Catra ruin my night. I’m here to have fun._

~

“Are you sure this looks okay?” Adora stood in front of a mirror, wearing a red and white crop stop and a pair of skinny jeans.

“Adora, you look fine. Relax, it’s just a casual night out.” Bow rubbed her shoulders. “Why are you so nervous anyways?”  
Adora grumbled a response, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Is it Catra?”

Adora sighed, “Yeah. I'm just nervous, about how she’ll react to me. We haven’t talked in like four years and she probably still hates me... but I don’t want there to be any bad blood… It’ll just be...”

“Tense?” He rubbed her shoulders again.

“Yeah, tense.”  
“Listen. It’s just a night out with your friends. Don’t let her get to you.”

“You’re right Bow, i’m just over thinking the whole situation.”

“C’mon, let’s go before Glimmer leaves us both.” He gave her one last rub on the shoulders before letting her go.

~

The drive to the bar was excruciatingly long. Well, not really. It was only about 15 minutes, but to Adora it felt like absolute ages. She was _not_ going to let Catra ruin her night out with friends. Hell no! She was going to have a great night out, hell it's going to be the best night she’s had in awhile. Adora held the door open for her friends before entering herself.

“Don’t get too messed up guys, I don't want puke in my car.” Bow patted Adora and Glimmer’s backs.

“Not an issue.” Adora nodded. She wasn’t much of a drinker to begin with, never really liked the taste of alcohol or the idea of being shitfaced. It just wasn’t for her. She was thrust back into reality when the start of a song started to blare in her ears. _Right. Karaoke bar... Wait is this Hayley Kiyoko–_

Sure enough, _Girls Like Girls_ was playing, and the familiar, raspy yet smooth voice rang in her ears. Catra, center stage with some random woman, singing and dancing together. Adoras mouth went dry. Catra was in an _extremely_ attractive (and short) crop top and a pair of sweats. Somehow, she pulled the odd combination off a little too well. Her bangs framed her face wonderfully as she danced and sang along with the other woman.

She quickly turned her gaze away, quickly catching up to her friends at the bar. _This was going to be one long night..._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest chapter there is, also probably the most boring. But this is a catradora fic it never stays this tame.  
> It'll start to pick up some speed next chapter, and def take some big turns.
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful feedback!! Everything is appreciated!!  
> I also extended the amount of chapters so, there's that.
> 
> Next chap should be up sometime next week
> 
> Thanks Sam for beta reading!!


	3. Toxic

“Oh, no thank you, I'm all set,” Adora passed on the bartender’s offer.

“You sure, Adora?” Glimmer looked over at her, taking a sip of her concoction.

“Yeah, I'm not much of a drinker. So, gonna get up there or what?” She motioned towards the small stage, where the karaoke singers would perform.

“Absolutely not. Have you heard me at all?”

Adora snickered, smirking. “You’re not exactly quiet when you’re in the shower. Plus you sound confident then, why not now?”  
Glimmer flushed, glaring at her, taking one angry sip of her drink, “That’s different!”

“Yeah, okay, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“It is!!” Glimmer insisted, frowning,“Why don’t you go up there?” she smirked.

Adora blinked. “My confidence isn’t up there like yours.”  
Glimmer gasped. “Oh please! Don’t give me any of that, your ego is the biggest I’veseen.”

Adora glared. “I’ll go if you go.” She offered her a hand to shake.

“Deal. No backing out.” She shook her hand.  
“Nope.” Adora smirked, “As soon as they’re done, we’re going up. I choose the song.”  
“Wait why?! You have the _worst_ taste in music, Adora.” Glimmer groaned.  
Adora giggled. “Hurry up and drink. They’re almost done.” She patted the shorter girl’s pink head and went off to request the song. She purposely chose a song she knew Glimmer just hated. _Toxic by Britney Spears. Fucking perfect._ She smirked and raised her eyebrows at Glimmer on the other side of the bar, crossing her arms. Glimmer glared right back at her.

Luckily the people before them were just about done, and Catra was nowhere in sight. Not that it mattered, of course.  
Glimmer eventually came over, as slow as possible.

Adora giggled. “Oh, you’re gonna love it.” She put an arm around Glimmer’s neck, pulling her in.

“Knowing you, it’s going to be absolutely awful.”  
Adora pouted. “No, it won’t.”

Once it was their turn, Adora quickly bounded up onto the stage, pulling a whining Glimmer up with her. She grabbed the microphones, tossing one in Glimmers direction.   
“Hope you’re ready.”

The beginning sounds of the song started and Glimmer immediately groaned, while Adora had the biggest gruin on her face, eyebrows raised.

Adora sang her heart out, not really caring about the other people in the bar, Glimmer loosening up and also joining her. She wasn't as energetic as Adora was, but she was having her fun.

~

Adora laughed, their song ending. She handed the microphones back and dramatically hopped off the slightly risen stage.

“That was fun!” She smiled, her arm still around Glimmer.

Adora was so busy enjoying herself on stage she didn’t even notice that Catra sat at one of the booths, right in front of the stage. She was smirking, sipping on her drink, _watching_ her. Adora felt a lump form in her throat when Catra got up and strutted her way over to her.

“Hey, Adora.” Catra straightened her posture, trying to make herself seem a little taller, possibly even bolder and more confident.

“What do you want, Catra,” Adora sighed, already smelling the slight alcohol on Catra’s breath.

“Oh come on, don’t be such a sour puss,” she chuckled, “I just came to say you and your buddy were pretty good.” She smirked.

Adora let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, okay.” She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

Glimmer walked over and put a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “Everything good here?” She must have felt the tension.

“Just fine, princess.” Catra giggled, crossing her arms and leaning on her left leg as Glimmer glared at her.

“Don’t call me that,” Glimmer warned.  
“Yes, Glimmer. Everything’s fine, don’t worry,” Adora reassured her, smiling.

Glimmer grunted and nodded, letting her go but keeping her gaze right at Catra. “If you need me, just call.”  
“I will. Thanks.”  
Catra groaned loudly, “Okay, now shoo.” She motioned Glimmer away.

Glimmer’s glare hardened, slowly and reluctantly walking away from the two.

“Anyways, now that she’s gone–”  
“What do you want, Catra.”  
“What, we can’t have a simple, nice conversation?”  
“Really? Last time we saw each other you clearly wanted nothing to do with me.”

“Oh, don’t worry, babe. I still want nothing to do with you.”

“What–That makes no sense! Then why talk to me at all?”

Catra sat back down in a booth, swirling her drink in her hand. Adora crossed her arms, frowning and watching her sit.  
“Aw, come on, babe–”  
“Don’t call me that. Get to the point.”  
Catra pouted, leaning back and looking up at Adora. “How are you?”  
Adora frowned even more. “Fine, peachy, dandy. Are we done here?”

“Oh come on, I’m sorry I yelled at you a few days ago.” Her head fell back, whining like a child.

“You want nothing to do with me but still want to talk?” Adora raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah is that not clear?” Catra looked at her, smiling.

 _Literally made no sense._ Adora sighed and sat across from Catra. She kept her guard up, not wanting to fall for some stupid shit Catra might try to pull. She knows Catra isn’t sober, and not to take anything she says seriously, but she should also be careful with what she says. _Hopefully this goes by quick, I don’t want to deal with it right now, or ever._

“So, how’ve you been? Since you ditched me?”  
“Catra!” Adora frowned. “I don’t have time for this shit.” She stood up, ready to walk away.  
“Okay, okay! I’m sorry, I swear I’ll knock it off.” Catra looked up at her.

Adora glared. “And how do I know that?”  
Catra gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes. “Trust me?”

“Last chance or I will just leave you mid-conversation.”

“Fine, fine.”  
Adora cautiously sat back down. She can now really see the extent of Catra’s tattoo collection. She can make out some on her arms; a tiger clawing its way up her right forearm, a dagger with a snake wrapped around it, some pinup of a woman, a knight, and others she can’t really make out at the moment. She can tell she had tattoos on her neck, but can’t make out what it is exactly.

“Checking me out?” Catra wiggled her eyebrows, giggling, “Third time’s a charm. How are you, Adora.” _Why does she have to drag my name out like that._ Adora grumbled.

“I’ve been fine, Catra. Moved in with my friends, and it’s the last year of university.”

“Then what?” Catra sipped her drink, listening.

“Well… hopefully get the job I want, get my own house…”

“Uh-huh. Sounds great.”  
“What about you?” Adora asked, sort of harshly.

“Oh you now, floating around. The band, school, my girlfriend.”  
“Girlfriend?”  
“Aw,  jealous?”

“What–no!”

“I’m joking. I don’t have a girlfriend anymore.”  
Adora glared, yet again.

“I wasn’t talking about you. Not everything revolves around you, ya know.” Another sip.

“I never said it does–”  
“Well you sure as hell act like it does.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing, forget it.”  
“No, I want to know what you mean.” Adora demanded, crossing her arms on the table.

Catra let out the loudest and most dramatic groan she has ever heard her do, before sighing.

“Nothing Adora, forget I even said anything. Anyways, I saw you and your buddy up there, looks like you were having a good time, not too bad too.”

Adora felt her face get hot. “Huh?”

“Is that your girlfriend?” Catra’s eyebrows raised, looking right into Adora’s eyes.

“Is that why you dragged me here? To have a pointless conversation _just_ to ask me if Glimmer’s my girlfriend?” Adora asked, rather sternly, and obviously annoyed.

Catra giggled and shrugged, finally finishing the drink she was nursing, “I didn’t drag you anywhere, you willingly sat down and talked with me.”

Adora got up. “You’re unbelievable. And no, we’re not together.”  
Catra snickered and didn’t say anything, just watched as Adora stormed off to the bar.

~

Adora groaned into her hands, which were covering her face. She wanted to get along with Catra, she really did. She can’t deny that she misses her old best friend, but she sure as hell makes things unbelievably difficult. _So much for not letting Catra get to me tonight._

“Hey.” An oddly familiar, but unfamiliar voice said. Adora peeked through her fingers and saw, Scorpia, _if she remembered correctly,_ nudging a glass in her direction.

“Oh, no thanks–”

“It’s water.”

“Oh… Thanks.” She took the glass, “Wait, I didn’t know you work here.”  
“You don’t really know me at all.”

“Touché.”

“I saw you were talking with Catra not too long ago.”  
Adora groaned, mumbling, “Can we not talk about that?”  
“Oh yeah! Sorry! I just thought it would’ve went well.”

Adora blinked, raising an eyebrow. “Why would you think that?”

“Oh, well I know she wanted to talk to you eventually, but I thought in a way to… patch things up? I guess she had other plans.”

“Yeah, well that’s Catra.”  
“My wildcat is full of surprises.”

“Mhm–Wait, wildcat?” She paused from drinking her water.

“Oh! That’s just something I call her. My wildcat. She pretends to hate it, but I just know she loves it.”

Adora looked at Scorpia, realizing her situation, “Yeah… I’m sure she does.”

Scorpia gave her a soft smile, soft for a woman her size and stature, before going to assist another customer. Adora looked around for her friends, seeming to have completely forgotten about them. She spots them in a booth, along with Entrapta, talking about who knows what. She gets up, water in hand, and makes her way over and sliding next to Glimmer.

~

Adora whined loudly, arms crossed and leaning back against the booth. She came over at least thirty minutes ago, and just listened to the mind-numbing conversation about robots and other stuff. She didn’t pay attention really, kind of just zoning out and nodding every once in a while. She probably knew every inch of the bar at this point, and can point out every dust bunny or scratches on the floor. But she didn’t want to be rude, so she let their conversation continue. Her gaze traveled around, around the people that were there. It wasn’t packed, but it wasn’t empty. She gave every person her eyes landed on their own little stories, which in no way were true or accurate, she was just so _bored._ Her eyes landed on some lady, short blonde bob cut, a few tattoos, bright crimson glasses, wearing a sundress.

_Looks like her name is Alex, maybe she owns a flower shop. Her hair is cute though, wish I could pull something like that off. Last time I tried to give myself a new cut, I had the ugliest bangs for a while. Hah, and Catra has the weirdest undercut ever. It managed to look pretty good compared to my bangs. Watching her deal with growing it out was an experience._

_~_

_“Adora... what in the fresh fuck did we just do?” Catra stared into the bathroom mirror, eyes wide in shock._

_“Clearly mistakes were made.” Adora cringed, sitting on the toilet._

_“Clearly! We look like fucking idiots. Why didn’t you stop us?”_

_“Me?! You encouraged it!”_ _  
_ _“You’re the one with more common sense!”_

_Adora had just given herself some lovely homemade bangs, while Catra decided she wanted a fresh undercut. It was an impulsive, dumb idea, but they were not one to quit, so they went through with it, only to immediatly regret it._

_“Why did we just do that,” Catra covered her face with her hands._

_“Why are you complaining! You can hide your undercut, plus you don’t even look that bad. I have to deal with… this!” She motioned at her newly acquired bangs._

_“Wait you think it doesn't look bad?” Catra interrupted, looking down at Adora._

_Adora felt her face get warm. “Well I mean… it’s not as bad as my bangs are.”_

_Catra put a finger on her lips in thought, before taking the pair of scissors from Adora’s hand._

_“Hey– What are you doing,” Adora leaned back, away from Catra and the evil pair of scissors._

_“Do you trust me?”_

_“Huh?” Adora raised an eyebrow, “Of course I trust you, why are you asking?”_ _  
_ _“I’m gonna try to fix your…_ lovely _bangs,” Catra snickered. Adora frowned._

_“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm, but yes, I trust you. But I swear to the universe if you–”_

_“It doesn’t sound like you trust me, Adora. ”_

_Adora sighed, sitting up straight again, “Sorry. Yes, I trust you, Catra.”_

_“Good!” Catra leaned in and started to, hopefully, fix up Adora’s hair._

_Adora felt her face get even warmer, Catra was pretty close to her face. But it’s just Catra, they share a bed, why is this any different? She closed her eyes, definitely only because there were cut strands of hair getting into her eyes._

_“Boom! Perfect.” Catra stood up, putting the scissors on the sink and crossing her arms, “Take a look of my masterful fixing up.” Catra chuckled, motioning towards the mirror._

_Adora opened her eyes, looking at Catra before getting up and making her way over to the mirror, sucking in a breath and taking a look. It was… actually not that bad. It’s not the best set of bangs, sure, but they were better than what they were._

_“Whaddya think?”_

_“It’s actually... pretty good. Where’d you learn to–”_

_“Before you finish, I kind of just winged it and hoped you would like it,” Catra shrugged._ _  
_ _“Catra!”_

_“What? You said they’re not that bad, plus its a better job than what you did.”_

_Adora sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Catra. But what will we tell Mom?”_

_Catra let out an extremely loud laugh, making her way out of the bathroom and to their room. Adora quickly cleaned up their mess to leave no evidence, and followed after her best friend._ _  
_ _“What’s so funny?”_

 _“You mean, what will_ you _tell Shadow Weaver?” She let her bushy brown curls fall. They did a pretty good job of hiding the undercut, you wouldn’t be able to tell she even had one unless her hair was in a ponytail._

_“Really, Catra?” Adora crossed her arms, “You’re just gonna leave me in the dirt like that?” She couldn’t help but grin a bit._

_Catra snickers and lays in their bed, putting her arms behind her head, “No hard feelings, love ya.” She winked at her._

_~_

Adora giggled at the memory before blinking back into reality with Glimmer waving a hand in front of her face.

“Hey Adora, hello! Earth to Adora.”

“Yes Glimmer, I’m here.” Adora looked at her.

“Ready to go?”

“Finally– I mean, yeah I'm ready,” Adora laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck and standing up, “You guys finish up whatever you were talking about and I’ll start the car.”

“We won’t take long! Promise!” Glimmer called out as she began to walk away, but she was stopped.

“Hey Adora?” Scorpia called over, leaning against the bar. “Do me a teeny tiny favor?

“Uh… Depends on the favor.” Adora stopped by the door, holding the handle.

“Understandable. I was just wondering if you can check that Catra made it home and let me know? She tends to be a bit of a reckless and speedy driver, and it makes me _veeery_ nervous with that bike of hers. She’s had a few _very_ close calls.”

“Uhm…” she sighed, “Yeah sure.” She walked over, pulling out her phone. They exchanged numbers before Adora turned to leave again.   
“Thanks so much! I owe ya!” Scorpia called out.

Adora got to the car and started the engine, sighing and leaning back against the seat. The night wasn’t awful per se, but it could have been so much better. Glimmer and Bow eventually joined Adora in the car and they drove home, singing to whatever was playing on the radio.

Not too long after they left, they were home. Adora put the car to park and turned the key. They all got out and Glimmer was first to head in, calling dibs on the shower.

“I’ll be right in, I just have to do something first.”

Adora walked over to the other houses’ driveway. The bike wasn’t there, but they did have a garage so it could very well be in there. She grunted, before deciding to peek into the living room window. _Stars, this is so fucking weird, what the hell am I doing._ She saw Catra, and was relieved, quickly scurried her way back to her own house, all while messaging Scorpia like she promised. She made it up to her room, yawning, sitting at her desk as she waited for Glimmer to finish her shower.

Suddenly, she heard music. It wasn’t extremely loud, but enough for her to hear. She went to her window and had a perfect view of what seemed to be Catra’s room. They were right across from each other. Catra’s blinds were all the way up and she can perfectly see her singing, well more of yelling, to _Misery Business_.

Adora groaned and closed her blinds. Catra has somehow managed to crawl under her skin, but she will _not_ let it get to her.  Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed!  
> This fic gonna start picking up some speed in the next few chapters! Next chap is also in Catra's POV.  
> Thanks for reading fellas let me know what y'all think
> 
> As always shout out to my beta


	4. Mirrors

Catra groaned, rubbing her face and sitting up, leaning on her elbows. She yawned, scratching her lower back and slouching forward a bit. She grabbed her phone, checking the time. 9:27 am. 

“Oh, perfect, I still have _some_ time,” she mumbled to herself.

Catra hated getting up so early, but when it was a therapy day, or she was just working early, she didn't have much of a choice. Catra fell back onto her bed, closing her eyes for a second. She really did not want to get up today. After about five minutes of just laying there, staring off into space, she forced herself up, sliding her legs over the side of the bed. She stretched her arms out over her head and stood up. She went to her closet and grabbed whatever was closest. A loose black band tee, and a pair of maroon ripped jeans. _Yeah, that works._ She shrugged and tossed the clothes on and her pajamas were abandoned onto the bed. She grabbed her phone and made her way downstairs, letting out another yawn.  
“Morning, wildcat!”

Catra looked up from her phone at Scorpia. “Morning.” She mumbled, sitting at the island and crossing her arms on it.

“You know, next time you should warm me when you leave,” Scorpia frowned and looked at her.

“Huh?” Catra raised an eyebrow. “Oh. Last night. Sorry, I was just in a rush to get out.”

“I get that. But try to warn me or at least text me when you get home? It worries me a bit.”  
“Yeah. I’m sorry, I will.”

“Thank,s wildcat.”

Catra nodded, playing around with her phone, flipping it in her hand. “It’s kind of quiet. Where’s Entrapta?” 

“In the garage working on some contraption.”

“Ah. Makes sense.”  
“Yup! Hey I made strawberry banana shakes, want some?” Scorpia offered, a smile plastered on her face.  
“Uh… yeah sure. I’ll take it with me.” She rested her chin on her hand.

“Where are you going to put it?” Scorpia turned towards the cabinet, and poured Catra her shake.

“I have a cup holder. Great investment.” 

Scorpia hummed in reply and handed her the shake, “Isn’t your appointment at ten sharp?”  
“Yeah, and?”

“Catra, it’s 9:38.”

“I’ll make it, don’t worry about it.” She waved her off and got up, taking her keys and sweater, “Oh shit, almost forgot.” She sprinted upstairs and grabbed a notebook and shoved it into a string backpack and ran back downstairs, going to slip on her sneakers. 

“Drive safely, Cat! I mean it!”

“I will,” Catra groaned, opening the door before pausing for a moment and looking back. “And thanks, Scorpia.” 

“What for?” Scorpia raised a brow.

“For caring. And stuff.”

Scorpia visibly turned red and smiled, “Of course! You’re my best friend!”

Catra smiled a bit and nodded. “Yeah.”

She headed out the door and to her motorbike. She put on the sweater and then string backpack, moving her leg over the bike and took her seat. She heard a screen door open and close, spotting Adora. _Of course._ Adora was dressed for her usual morning run. Catra groaned and started her bike, revving it. 

Adora frowned, watching her, clearly mad about their last encounter. _Damn you, stupid guilt._ Catra groaned loudly, probably waking the other neighbors before looking over at Adora, who was just about to put in her headphones. 

Catra grunt d, looking away from her. She did feel bad for the other night, just a little. Catra sighed and kicked up her stand, inching forward to the end of the driveway and pausing, looking back at Adora. Adora looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. 

Catra rolled her eyes, “You always pass by my house. Go.” She motioned her head.

Adora blinked and nodded a bit, obviously a little confused. Jogging her way past her, but before she managed to get too far away, Catra groaned loudly, enough to wake the other neighbors. “Sorry for the other night.”

Adora paused and looked back at her. “What?”

Catra narrowed her eyes at her. “I’m not saying it again.” She grumbled.

Adora blinked and rolled her eyes. “Sure you are.” She jogged off. 

_Sure you are._ Catra mocked and sighed, before riding off and passing Adora. _Fuck off, Adora._

Catra rode rather peacefully, making it to her appointment. _Just on time… okay, maybe a few minutes late._ Catra smiled awkwardly at the lady at the window, before she rolled her eyes playfully and smiling.   

“You’re all set, Catra, you can go in.”

“Thanks, Betty!” She waved and walked to her therapist’s door, knocking. 

“Come in!” She heard from inside, and opened the door, “Good morning, Catra. You’re early.” 

Catra chuckled, plopping onto the couch, facing her doctor. “Thanks, Beth. Decided to take a detour.” She took off her backpack and set it next to herself.

“So, Catra. How was your weekend? And be honest this time? Fully?”

Catra whined loudly, giving the other woman puppy dog eyes.

“Catra, you know lying won’t help you out, right?”

Catra sighs. _I am paying for this._

“Okay fine, you got me. Weekend was kind of weird.”

“Weird?”

Catra groaned, pulling out her notebook, opening to a blank page and started to doodle in it as the session went on. 

“Yeah. Weird.”  
“Want to elaborate?”

Catra snickered. “Do I haaave to?” She glanced up at the therapist, who just raised her eyebrows. “Okay, fine, fine,” she sighed, groaning a bit.

“My ex happened to move in next door, and I kind of just told her off? Not really, but it was obvious that I did not want to see her. Oh, and this was when the band and I were practicing in our garage. She wanted us quiet, but I purposefully told my bandmate, Scorpia, to turn it up.” She snickered. “Yeah, it was petty, but I bet her reaction was golden. Plus she deserves a little noise.” She continued to doodle in her notebook, her grip getting tighter and pressure increasing. “Oh, and I ran into her at the bar–”

“Bar? Were you drinking?” Beth paused, stopping her writing and looking at Catra.

Catra blinked. “Just a little. It wasn’t that bad.” She sunk into the couch, turning her gaze away.

“You aren’t supposed to be drinking at all. That was one of your set goals.”

Catra frowned, “I know. It was just one drink, I didn’t even feel anything. It won’t happen again.” She played with the pencil.

“Do you want to continue what you were saying?”

“Do I have to?” Catra looked over.

“Up to you, dear.”

Catra shifts and nodded, doodling again. “So the bar. I kind of just. Confronted her in a way. Not really. I was just being the asshole I am.”

“Why did you feel the need to do it? Also don’t call yourself an asshole.”  
Catra blinked, pausing for a second, before shrugging. “Dunno. Guess I’m still pretty mad about what happened.”

“Do you want to talk about that again?”  
Catra frowned, and shrugged again. “I mean. There’s a lot to it. Not just our break up and her leaving, but before that. When were growing up and shit.”

“Like with your mother?”

“She isn’t my mother. But yeah, that stuff.”

“How come you haven't told me about her?”

“I told you about Shadow Weaver–”  
“No, I mean the girl.”

Catra blinked, “I haven’t? I thought I have.” She shrugged.  
“You can, now if you want.” 

Catra paused for a few minutes. She continued to doodle in the silence. She hasn't really talked to anyone about Adora other than Scorpia and Lonnie. But even then, it wasn't all that much information about what really happened between them. Catra stopped doodling and stared into the spine of her notebook, holding the pencil still.

~

_“Really, Adora? You’re going to leave just like that!?” Catra cried out._

_“I’m sorry, Catra. But this is for the best.”_

_“Best?! You mean best for_ you. _”_

_“Catra it isn’t like that. You know how much I wanted this.”_

_“Yeah. You know, that doesn't explain why you just started hanging out with your new friends more often, more than me, your_ girlfriend _. It’s like you just decided ‘oh, I found new, cooler people!’ and threw me to the side.”_

_“Catra! It’s not like that!” Adora frowned, tearing up and reaching for Catra._

_“Well, that’s exactly what it feels like!” Catra choked out._

_~_

Catra felt tears welling up in her eyes and quickly wiped them away, trying to think of something else quickly.  
“Catra? Are you alright?” Beth put a hand on her shoulder, to which she flinched away from. 

“Yeah. Sorry, I spaced out for a sec.” She mumbled and shifted.

Beth nodded, and leaned back into her chair. “How about we change the subject? I can tell you aren’t ready to talk about that yet.”  
Catra nodded and wiped her eyes until they were dry. “Yes, please.” She mumbled.

“Tell me how your band is doing.”  
Catra took in a shaky breath and exhaled, relaxing for a moment. “Good. We’ve been practicing more often. We have a gig soon. Well, few months away but we can use the practice.”  
“Oh, congratulations! Is it still going to be cover songs?”

“Thanks, and yeah.” Catra nodded.

“Do you write any songs?”  
“I mean, yeah I have a few. But I don’t like sharing– I can show you though.”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Beth smiled and nodded.

Carta grinned a little, flipped her notebook to the very last page, and took out a few papers. She handEd them over to the doctor, who gently took the crumpled mess.

“Sorry they’re kind of smudged and crumpled. I don’t take good care of them.” Catra flipped back to the doodle and continued to mindlessly scribble on the page.

They sat in silence for a little as the therapist read through the songs she wrote, it was awkward but Catra didn’t mind it that much, in fact she kind of liked it.

“You put a lot of your heart into these, I can tell. How come you never perform them? They’re lovely.” She handed the papers back.

Catra smiled a bit and took the papers, shoving them back into their place in the notebook.

“Thanks. I mean, I play them to myself on my guitar, acoustic one, or on the ukulele. But I just don’t really want to share them with anyone? They’re kind of really personal, I mean. You’re the only person who really knows what they’re about.” Catra rambled a bit, looking up at her doctor. 

“Thank you for trusting me with them.” She smiled.

The rest of the session went on, Catra felt like she talked forever. It was a little longer than usual, Catra actually opened up a bit, more than she usually would with her doctor. She was starting to get really comfortable with her therapist. After the hour finished, they said their goodbyes and confirmed the next appointment.

“You did real well today, Catra.”

“Thanks.” She shoved her notebook, now full of mindless doodles, into the backpack.  
“Next time, if I don’t see a helmet on your head I will personally get you one.”

Catra chuckled, “I’ll get one soon, I promise. Okay, see ya.” Catra waved and walked out, and off to her bike. She sat down and took in a breath, sighing. _Never really let out like that, not even in my last few sessions. It felt okay. But brings back alot I wish I could forget about._ Catra grunts and starts up the bike. _Wish I could just erase my memory, or just Shadow Weaver. Maybe even Adora._ She frowned a bit, leaning forward. _Maybe not Adora._ She drove off, and on her way back home. 

~

“Scorpia! I’m back!” Catra kicked off her shoes, placing the cup that had her shake into the sink.

“Hey, wildcat! How’d it go?” Scorpia appeared from the stairway, causing Catra to jump. 

“How are you so massive but manage to be so fucking quiet?” Catra looked at her, “Anyways, it went fine, as always. Anyways! Did you call Lonnie about practice?” She shrugged off her backpack, and sat down at a stool. “Cause we really need her to be on time this time.”

“Yup! Don’t worry about it, boss, it’s all taken care of.”

Catra took in a breath, “Good. This gig is really starting to stress me out.”

“Aw, loosen up! We still have plenty of time to prepare.” Scorpia massaged her shoulders, causing Catra to wince.

“Okay! No touching, please. Kind of hurts.” Catra rolled her shoulders.

“Right, sorry.” Scorpia let go.

“It’s fine. Anyways, call me when everyone’s here. Or if something goes wrong.” She grabbed the strings of her bag, “By the way, you make a mean shake.” She made her way upstairs, practically hearing Scorpia’s smile. 

Catra yawned and closing the door to her room, and put her backpack on the ground by her desk. She grunts, looking around her room. It wasn’t a mess, per say, but it could definitely be cleaner. Her room was painted a light shade of gray, and had a few posters up. She had her guitar in its stand in the corner by the closet, and a ukulele hung up by her bed. She also had a keyboard in front of her window. Catra shrugged, tossing her sweater onto her chair, before taking a seat in it, pulling herself closer to the desk. Catra opened her laptop, checking her emails and other nonsense she didn’t have much care for. She then opened a word document and pulled the notebook that was in her bag out, taking out the crumpled mess that had her lyrics. Straightening them out the best she could without smudging the pencil, she began to type the lyrics into her computer. _They’re not the best, but they’re not awful. I can work on them later, in a more organized manner._ Catra chuckled and how stupidly professional that sounded.

~

After about an hour of typing, Catra got bored. She glanced at her phone, checking the time. She still had almost two hours before practice should start. 

She groaned and got up, shoving her seat back, before jumping into bed. She pulled a thin blanket over herself and curled up, unlocking her phone. Catra looked up some helmets, finally deciding it was a good time to get a new one. She did have a helmet, but it was far too small for her, and extremely worn out. She just hated it. After a few minutes, she settled one a plain red and black helmet. She can always decorate it, or do whatever she wants with it. She places the order. 

Her fingers decided to gain a mind of their own, and opened instagram. Catra scrolled through her feed, before pausing. _I wonder…_ She looked up Adora’s name and sure enough, She_Ra13 popped up. _Really? What other big dumb blonde idiot took She_Ra one through twelve?_ She snickers, but unfortunately the account was private. She could tell it was definitely her, not only because of the “BMU” in her bio, _Haha, more like BUM._

But of the picture. Catra took that picture, a long time ago. _Weird that she still kept it as her profile pic._

_~_

_“Adora, be careful, you’re gonna fall!” Catra laughed._

_“I’m not gonna fall, Catra!” Adora giggled, climbing over some rocks._

_They were at the beach, when the sun began to set and Adora had the wise idea to climb some rocks to get a cool looking picture with the sunset behind her._

_“You’ll get brain damage if you fall!”_ _  
_ _“Good thing I won't!” She pulled herself up and finally stood tall and proud on top. “Now hurry!” She did a dumb little pose, flexing and one hand on her hip. Catra took the picture, rolling her eyes._

_“Okay, done, now get your dumb ass down.”_ _  
_ _Adora gasped, “You think I’m dumb?” She clutched her chest._

_“Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do,” Catra giggled._

_~_

_Yeah, big dumb asshole too._ Catra grunted, tossed her phone somewhere on her bed, and stared at the wall in front of her. _Sure enough the universe just decides ‘Hey, let’s put this assholes ex right next door!’ I never wanted to see her face again._ She hugged herself, curling up even more. _I need to stop. My life doesn’t revolve around her. Never has._ She sighed and sat up, pulling herself out of her self pity. She grabbed her acoustic guitar and began to play one of her songs, well, more of trying to figure out how it will sound like. 

Catra must’ve lost track of time, because soon enough Scorpia was calling her down. _Oh right. Practice._ She stood up, stretched her arms, grabbed her electric guitar, and made her way to the garage, where everyone was setting up. 

“Shouldn’t you at least put slippers on?” Lonnie raised on eyebrow, looking down at Catra’s mismatched socks. 

“Nah, it’s more comfortable,” Catra grinned. 

“Sure , whatever you say.” Lonnie rolled her eyes and pulled the strap of her bass over her head. “Are we gonna warm up or get straight to it?”  
“Warm up, of course!” Catra mocked, setting up the mic. “It’s always good to warm up.”

“You’re oddly enthusiastic.” Lonnie raised an eyebrow.

“Why, thank you.”

Catra plugged in her guitar, and put the sling over her head, getting comfortable. She tested the mic, and nodded. 

“Okay, let’s get to it, ladies.”

 

_White lights are too bright._

_I just wanna see a trace or an outline._

_Say your name into a mirror three times, said it three times, said it three times._

_But when you float above my body,_

_I can, I can see clearly straight through the ceiling, ceiling,_

 

Catra breathed in, getting ready for the chorus, all while playing her guitar. It was a simple song that allowed everyone to get warmed up, even Entrapta with her electronics. Catra always started practice with a song that included practically all of their instruments, or close to it. She wanted to make sure all of her bandmates were comfortable and ready. 

 

_Darling don't be so shy,_

_I'll see you at midnight and when I close my eyes._

_I said it three times, I said it three times,_

_You make my world spin, placebo feelings._

_And in the morning I'll wait to see you again_.

 

They continued with the song, sooner than later ending. 

Catra took in a breath, “Okay, not too shabby. We should probably practice one of the songs we’ll be performing.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” Lonnie smirked, holding the neck of her bass. 

Catra groaned, glaring. 

“Relax, Catra, I’m just teasing you.”

“Anyways,” Catra rolled her eyes.

The band practiced as planned. They played a few songs they were thinking about performing. They were playing their fourth song of the practice, when, surprise surprise, Adora showed up right in front of them. 

“Ladies, I think we have an audience.” Catra snickered into the microphone, letting go of her guitar and letting it hang. 

“Catra,” Adora frowned, crossing her arms. 

Catra let out a small, sarcastic huff. “I think the audience is gonna yell at us for being too loud again,” she pouted. 

“Can you stop singing about me?” 

Catra blinked, before laughing right in her face. “What?!”

“Every song you played. I know they were—”

“Adora, literally ninety five perecnt of songs are about one, a break up, or two, another person. Get over yourself.” Catra rolled her eyes. “Are we done here? We need to practice.”

“Oh cut the shit, Catra.”

“Uhm, guys?” Scorpia got up from her stool at the drums, and walked over next to Catra. “Maybe we should cool down?” She laughed awkwardly. 

Catra let out a laugh, still staring right at Adora. “I know you’re so self centered, but believe me. I’m not singing about you. I have no reason to.”

“Well you sure try to make it as _loud_ as possible, and it's pretty damn obvious.”

“I was having a damn good day,” Catra stepped closer to Adora, “until your dumb f—”

“Okay that's enough!” Scorpia loudly interrupted, putting a hand on Catra’s shoulder, “Sorry, Adora. Won’t happen again.”

Adora took one good look at Catra, “You really did change.” She stormed off. 

Catra grunted and moved her shoulder away from Scorpia’s grip. “ _You really did change_. Fuck off, who does she think she is.” Catra took off her guitar. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Lonnie watched her. 

“Practice is over.” Catra grunted. 

“We can’t just stop! The show is in a few months!” Lonnie protested. Scorpia nodded. “She has a point, Catra.” 

Entrapta decided to give her two cents. “I agree! We’re far from perfect and all practice is good practice! It’s much needed!” 

Catra groaned. “Practice without me.” 

“Catra! You’re the lead, we can't just practice without you! Why are you letting her get to you?” Lonnie crossed her arms. 

Catra glared daggers in her direction, before entering the house and ignoring the rest of the comments. She trudged to her room, putting the guitar on its stand and laying down face first in her bed. 

“Fuck!” She yelled into her pillow, hot tears already forming. _So much for being over her_. She curled up, sighing and holding her pillow close. It wasn't too long before she fell asleep crying. 

~

Catra shifted, feeling a hand shaking her awake. “Ugh, what?”

“Hey, Catra.” Scorpia sat down next to her. “How are you feeling?”

Catra blinked open her eyes and rubbed them. “Fine. Can I be alone now?”

“You’re always alone. In here, your room, I mean—”

Catra grunts and hugged herself, facing the wall and away from Scorpia. 

“You know, it's okay that you still care about her.” 

“I do _not_ care about her,” Catra groaned. 

“Then why are you trying so hard to make it seem that you _don’t_ care? Catra, I know you.” Scorpia shifted and fully faced Catra on the bed. “Before she even got here, whenever you mentioned her it was kind of obvious you care.”

Catra did not respond, staring at the wall, tears falling on their own. 

“School starts soon, you’ll have other stuff to keep you busy, plus the band.”

“She lives right next door, Scorp, it’s going to be impossible,” Catra mumbled, wiping her eyes. 

“Well, maybe it’s fate saying you guys should talk?” 

Catra let out a half-hearted laugh, “Fate isn’t real, and how did ‘us talking’ go the last few times?” She turned, facing Scorpia and sitting up, the blanket still around her. 

“Well… yeah, that's true.” 

Catra sighed. “I don't know. I lashed out because I'm still mad but I don’t mean everything I said. It just kind of happens.”

“Do you regret anything you said to her?”

Catra stayed quiet for a moment. “Not everything,” she shrugged. 

“You’ll figure it out. And I’ll be here with you.” Scorpia smiled. 

Catra nodded. “Sorry, by the way.”

“For what?” Scorpia tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. 

Catra shrugged. “I don’t know. I know I'm an asshole, especially recently.”

“Don’t worry about it. And you’re not an asshole.” 

“Up for debate,” Catra snickered, wiping her face with her hands. “And thanks.” She smiled a bit and looked at Scorpia. 

Scorpia smiled even wider and pulled Catra into a tight bear hug. “Of course! You’re my best friend.”

Catra glanced down. “Yeah.” She leaned against Scorpia and closed her eyes.

~

_Catra laughed, leaning against Adora as they walked home from their last day of junior year._

_“Glad to be out of that shit hole.” Catra grinned, looking over at Adora._

_“Catra, we have one more year,” Adora giggled and looked at her._

_“Don’t remind me, dude!” Catra gently shoved her, enough for her to lose her balance for a second, but not enough for her to fall over._

_“What are we gonna do for the summer?” Catra held the shoulder straps of her backpack._

_Adora shrugged, thinking for a second, “I don’t know. There’s a lot we can do. We’ll figure it out as summer goes.”_

_Catra nodded, “Yeah.” She watched Adora, who wasn’t paying attention to her but rather the path ahead of them. Catra turned a bit red, she never really noticed how pretty Adora was._

_“You know, you’re my best friend.”_

_Adora looked over at her and she looked away, a little embarrassed._

_“Of course I know.” She smiled._

_Catra’s breath hitched when Adora gently took her hand into her own, blushing even more._

_“Good.” Catra smiled, and held her hand, walking a little slower._

_“Why so slow all of a sudden?” Adora teased, nudging her._

_“Hey! Shut up,” she mumbled, holding her hand a little tighter._

_Adora smirked and leaned over, kissing Catra’s cheek without any warning. Catra felt like she stopped breathing for a second, blushing even more._

_Adora laughed softly and swayed their hands, walking home in silence._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe shit's gonna go down soon  
> song is mirrors by pvris  
> chapters are gonna get longer so! that's fun  
> hope yall enjoyed


	5. I THINK.

“You’re seriously going to throw a party?” Catra threw herself onto the couch, looking at Scorpia, who was sitting at one end of it.

“I mean, why not?”  
“Well. why do you want to?” Catra bit into a chocolate bar that she stole from the kitchen.

“I mean, school starts in a few days for you guys, plus I’ll be leaving to see my family soon, and I want to have some fun before I go! Also, aren't you lactose intolerant?”

Catra shrugged, putting her legs up on Scorpia’s lap. “Yeah, but I’m not a pussy. Anyways, who did you invite? Also what time will it be?”

Scorpia shrugged, tapping at Catra’s legs, “Perfuma, Mermista, Sea Hawk, and whoever they want to bring. It’s gonna be a pretty open party, anyone can come. Oh! And it’ll be around seven to whenever.”

Catra groaned, tilting her head back against the pillow. “I hate social events.”

“You make it sound formal,” Scorpia giggled. “Come on, it’ll be good for you to let loose!”

Catra sighed. “Fine, I guess.”

“Don’t you have your appointment today?” 

Catra shook her head, “No. Had to reschedule.”  
“How come?”  
Catra shrugged. “Dunno. Beth said she couldn't make it because something came up.” 

The doorbell rang, interrupting their conversation. 

Catra blinked. “I thought it started at seven.”

“It does. Dunno who this could be.” Scorpia gently put Catra’s legs aside, and got up, making her way to the door. 

Catra pulled out her phone and started to scroll through her social media, not paying much attention to who Scorpia was talking to. 

After a few minutes, Scorpia shut the door and made her way back to the couch.

“Did you order something, Cat?”

Catra paused from scrolling, thinking for a second. “I don't remember. Why?” She sat up, leaning against her elbows, raising an eyebrow.

“Cause this came for you.” Scorpia set a decent sized box down on the ground, in front of the couch and Catra.  
Catra tossed her phone aside, setting her half-eaten bar of chocolate on the table in front of the couch. She pulled the tape off the box and opened it.

“Oh yeah! I forgot I even ordered this.” She pulled out another box. “It’s the helmet I ordered.”  
She ripped open the next box, and pulled the helmet out. It was mainly black, with red highlights and a thick, red stripe down the middle of the whole helmet. 

“Oh! That's good! You can finally get rid of that old one. Plus safely drive around now.”  
Catra rolled her eyes. “I am a safe driver, Scorp.”  
Scorpia raised her eyebrows. “Reeeally?”

“Yes! I am a very safe driver,” she looked at Scorpia, holding the helmet. 

“Whatever you say. Could you do me a few favors?” 

Catra groaned but nodded. “Sure. What are they?” 

“Here, I made a list of things I might need for the party. You can use my car to get them.” Scorpia reached into her pocket and handed Catra a sticky note.

Catra took the note and chuckled. “This is quite last minute for you, Scorpia. You’re usually on top of things. Last minute is my thing!” She got up, still holding her helmet, “I’ll go soon, I still have some time.”

“Just don’t forget.”  
“I won’t. Jeez, show some faith!” And with that, Catra went up to her room. She opened her door and tossed the helmet onto her bed, and shoved the note into her pocket. 

“Okay. Let’s decorate this motherfucker,” Catra pulled her phone out and put on some playlist, letting the songs play at random. 

She pulled a few supplies out and threw them all onto her bed, before taking her seat. She leaned against the wall and thought for a second. Looking around her room, she spotted her bandana. Maroon, with some weird cat ear like triangles and black “eyes.” She had a matching beanie that looked just like it. She got them as a gift when she was younger, and eventually grew into them, but she doesn’t really remember who they were from or what the occasion was. 

“Perfect.” She took a marker, and drew the design out onto the helmet. She took some clay and molded the triangle cat-like ears and put them on the helmet. She waited for it to dry, and super glued the, down to secure them in place. 

As it dried, she got up and got some maroon paint, moving her hips to the beat of the song that was currently playing, before jumping back onto the bed and painting the clay on the helmet.

“Tada! Perfect.” She held the finished helmet. “Now, some stickers.” She grabbed a few she had close by, and stuck them onto the helmet. A black cat, the number 13, a lesbian flag, and of course, the Horde symbol. It was the symbol of her university, it was a cool looking symbol so she made a few stickers out of it. 

“Now I might actually wear this thing.” She chuckled and cleaned her little mess, against swaying to the music as she did. If she was going to clean, she was going to have fun doing it. 

~

After putting off Scorpia’s list for about an hour, Catra decided she should finally head out and buy whatever Scorpia needed. She patted her pocket to make sure the list was still in there before going downstairs and grabbing Scorpia’s keys.

“I’m heading out to buy your shit!” Catra called out, slipping on her already-tied black vans.

“Drive safe!” Scorpia called back from her own room.

“Uh-huh!” Catra slipped on her bandana to keep her bangs from being in her face and headed out. Once in the car, she checked the list. Red solo cups, some drinks, plastic table covers, and a few other things. She shrugged, started the car, and finally drove off.

~

It only took a little over an hour before Catra was home. She grabbed the bags from the backseat of the car and kicked the door shut before heading inside. It was only an hour until the party was supposed to begin, and Catra had no plans on seeing everyone, or participating. She wanted to stay in her room, and not bother with the crowd. Catra looked around, noticed that the sliding door to the backyard was opened, and made her way there with the bags still in hand. 

“Scorpia?”  
“Oh hey, wildcat! I’m just setting things up!” Scorpia looked over at Catra.

The backyard already had two tables set up, and what she assumed was going to be a karaoke station, judging by the stereo with a mic and a pile of cd's. 

“I can see that.” She set the bags down on one of the tables, and putting her hands on her hips. “Does this thing still work?” She tapped the stereo that was hooked up to a microphone.  

Scorpia nodded. “Somehow, I managed to get it to work.”

Catra kneeled down and turned it on. “Kind of old-school. I can just bring out my mic and bigger stereo. People can just pick a song from a phone and sing along.” She looked over at Scorpia, who shrugged.

“Only if you want, wildcat. It’s pretty expensive equipment, especially for a party.” She shuffled through the bags that Catra brought.

“It’s fine. I have an older one that you can use. I don’t really care.” She got up, and headed inside and to the garage. She rummaged through an older box and found an older microphone, but it was a lot better than what was already there. She grabbed a stand and made her way back outside, and set it up. 

She tapped the mic, making sure it worked. “Helloooo. Testing,” Catra spoke into it, “Yup! Works fine.” 

She turned it off, and made her way to their back porch. “Hey Scorpia, would you be able to bring out the stereo? It’s kind of heavy.”

“Don’t stress it! I got it,” Scorpia waved her hand.

“Where’s Entrapta?” Catra looked around, raising her slit eyebrow.

“Next door!”

Catra grunts, rolling her eyes. “Anyways, I'll be in my room. If you need help with the stereo just call me.” And with that, she went back inside and up to her room. She checked the time on her phone, before tossing it on her desk along with her bandana. She stretched up her arms, and looked around, hands on her hips.   
“Damn. Kind of bored,” She thought for a second, before spotting a painting. It was of a woman posing, and quite large. She never finished it, along with a bunch of other pieces. Catra shrugged, _might as well._ Grabbing her phone from her desk, and started a playlist on full blast and sat down on the floor, pulling the supplies from under her bed, and went to work on the painting. 

 

_ Don't do love, don't do friends _

_ I'm only after success _

_ Don't need a relationship _

_ I'll never soften my grip _

 

Catra chuckled and wiggled to the beat, singing along. She wasn’t much for pop, but damn did this song rock. She squeezed some paint onto her palette and mixed, until she was satisfied with the color she had created. Catra painted to the music, getting lost in her own little world. 

 

_ One track mind, one track heart _

_ If I fail, I'll fall apart _

_ Maybe it is all a test _

_ 'Cause I feel like I'm the worst, so I always act like I'm the best _

 

Catra leaned back, taking a good look at the painting, before going back and fixing a few strokes. She was majoring in art, surprisingly. Music was her passion, but only one of them. She has always had a liking towards crafts, ever since she can remember. When she wasn’t working on music or practicing with her band, there was a guarantee that she was doing some form of art.

Or maybe even designing more tattoos she wants to get. Catra designed most of her tattoos. She has a tiger on her forearm, a pitch black panther going up her neck, a scorpion on the other side of her neck, and a few others, all designed by her. Of course, there were plenty of more tattoos she had, she was practically littered with them. It’s like she was addicted to the art. 

~

_ “Catra, you sure you wanna do this? You just turned eighteen,” Adora questioned, a little nervous for her now-girlfriend. _

_ “Yeah, it’s kind of stupid,” Lonnie snickered. _

_ “Can, it Lonnie. And yes, I'm sure, babe,” Catra chuckled. “Sucks you have to wait a few more months,” Catra stuck out her tongue at Adora.  _

_ Adora rolled her eyes. “Well, now im not concerned at all.” _

_ They were at some tattoo shop, and Catra was going to go and get her first tattoo. It was going to be simple, three bands going around her left ankle, two thick ones, and a thin one in the middle. Sure, it was kind of stupid, but Catra insisted it had a lot of meaning to her.  _

_ “It’s kind of big for a first tattoo, Catra.” Adora bit her thumb.  _

_ Catra only chuckled more. “Aw babe, worried its gonna hurt me?”  _

_ “I mean, yeah!” _

_ Catra laid down on the tattoo chair on her stomach and got comfortable. Adora sat down next to her in a chair she pulled over. Lonnie decided to sit in the waiting area. Honestly, Catra didn’t know why she tagged along, but she enjoyed her sarcastic remarks and occasional teasing.  _

_ “So, what does it mean?”Adora took one of Catra’s hands for moral support as the tattoo artist began to tattoo the bands. _

_ Catra blinked, shrugging a bit. “A lot, I guess,” she mumbled, resting her chin on her other arm. “A lot of deep shit.” _

_ Adora nodded, gently rubbing Catra’s knuckles with her thumb.  _

_ “Do you plan on getting any?” Catra glanced up at Adora. _

_ “Huh?” Adora raised an eyebrow. _

_ Catra rolled her heterochromatic eyes. “Tattoos dummy. Do you plan on getting any.” _

_ Adora shrugged, thinking for a second. “I don’t know, maybe? I’m not in a rush to get one, unlike some people I know.” _

_ Catra rolled her eyes for the millionth time. “You’d look hot with tattoos.” _

_ “Aw, you think I’m hot?” Adora smirked, raising her eyebrows. _

_ “Did I stutter?” Catra smirked back. Adora faltered for a second, blushing. _

_ Lonnie cleared her throat, glancing at them from the waiting area, “Can you guys tone down the PDA?” _

_ Catra simply replied by giving her the finger, and laughed with Adora. _

_ “But seriously, you’d look good with some ink. Plus all that muscle?” _

_ “Okay, I get it, Cat. I’ll think about it.” It was Adora’s turn to roll her eyes. _

_ ~ _

Catra yawned, resting her chin on her hand, holding a brush between her fingers. She stared at the painting in thought. She had to have been there for at least an hour or so, she lost track of time again. 

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she yelped and jumped, moving away before looking over at the source of the tap. 

“Shit, Lonnie. Don’t fucking do that.” She groaned, setting her paintbrush on the palette. “What do you want, anyway?”

“Scorpia told me to come get you.” She raised an eyebrow. “Did you paint that?”

“No. It just appeared out of thin air.” Catra rolled her eyes and looked at her phone, “Did the party start?”  
“Yup.” Lonnie crossed her arms, smirking. “And I think I know why she wants you out of your little cave.” 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Catra got up and went to her closet, deciding to change out of her clothes. If she’s going to be seen by people, she should at least look a little decent. She peeled off her clothes and put on a pair of ripped black jeans and a gray tank top. She moved to put her hair into a loose ponytail, looking over at Lonnie, who was just standing there with a smirk plastered onto her lips. 

“Just trust me why don’t you.”

Catra narrowed her eyes and put on her bandana. “Don’t know if that's a good idea.”

“Come on, don’t want to keep Scorpia waiting.”

They walked out of Catra’s room and outside to where the party was taking place. There were a decent amount of people. Some that Catra recognized, and others that she didn't. She looked around before spotting someone she was really not hoping to see. Ever.

“Oh you have gotta be shitting me. Who the hell invited her?!” Catra looked at Lonnie.

“Who do you think? Certainly not me.”

“I can’t get away from that chick, huh,” Catra groaned and looked for Scorpia, spotting her eventually and pulled her aside, into the house. 

“Why did you invite her??” Catra tried to keep quiet, but truth be told, she was very angry with Scorpia right now.

“I didn’t, she tagged along with Bow and Glimmer.”

“And why were  _ they _ invited?” Catra crossed her arms.

“I felt like it was rude to not invite the neighbors!” Scorpia scratched the back of her neck. 

“Did you invite the other neighbors?” Catra raised an eyebrow.

“Catra, they’re elderly.”  
“What, old people can’t party?” Catra grumbled.

“Catra,” Scorpia frowned.

Catra groaned, rubbing her temples and sighing. “Okay. Sorry, it’s not your fault. I’m just–”

“I know. It’s fine. And hey, maybe it’ll help you guys patch things up? I know you want to.” Scorpia rubbed Catra’s shoulder.

Catra couldn't help but flinch a little at the physical contact, but quickly relaxed. “Yeah. But I’m not forcing it. She doesn’t want to talk, fine, I’m not going to force a make up.”

“You can always leave for a little. Ride around like you always do.”

“We’ll see.”

Scorpia gave her one last rub on the shoulder, “Or you can just attach yourself to me like you always do at a party.”  
“I do not!” Catra looked up at Scorpia.

“Be more social!” With that, Scorpia went back outside and into the heart of the party. 

~

Catra sighed, leaning against a post on the porch. She drank her juice, watching everyone and listening to the music. She noticed that Lonnie was up at the microphone. She smirked, getting an idea. Catra hopped off the porch and made her way over to Lonnie, quickly grabbing the mic from her, and before she had time to react, Catra started to sing the song. She knew Lonnie knew the song, she always listened to it. 

 

_ I don't know where I’m going  _

_ But I know what I'm showing  _

_ Feelings, that's what I’m pouring  _

_ What the fuck is your motive?  _

_ Man, I wish you would call me  _

_ By your name 'cause I'm sorry  _

_ This is not apology  _

_ You are such a distraction  _

She tossed the mic over to Lonnie, who continued the song. 

Catra got the mic back when it came to the chorus, because evn Lonnie knew that she herself, can’t really sing. 

 

_ I think I've fallen in love _

_ This time I think it's for real _

_ I think I’ve fallen in love _

_ This time I think it’s for real _

 

They continued, going back and forth until the song was finally over. Catra snickered, putting the mic back into its stand, and moving off to one of the tables, which was packed with drinks. 

“You? Being social at a party? And sober?” Lonnie nudged her, pouring herself a drink.

“I can be social!” Catra sipped her drink, apple juice. She was going to stick to her goal of not drinking. 

“Yeah. Sure you can.” Lonnie teased, “Well in that case, have fun being social!” She waved her hand with a smirk, and disappeared into the crowd.

“No, wait–” She groaned, she was alone again. It was fun while it lasted but she was bluffing, she really couldn’t be social at any event. She made her way back to the porch, in her original spot, sipping on her apple juice, watching the crowd for a while before pulling out her phone from her back pocket, still humming the song she was singing earlier.

“Hey.”

Catra jumped, nearly dropping both objects in her hand, looking over. “Shit, dude! Don’t fucking scare me like that!”

“Oh– Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Adora laughed awkwardly.

“What do you want,” Catra sighed. “Since I can’t get away from you, we might as well talk.”

“I mean. I can leave you alone,” Adora crossed her arms.

Catra rolled her eyes, “You already made your way over here, don’t want to waste your time,” she said, with less bitterness in her tone, taking a sip of her drink.  
“Are you going to make dumb drunk statements again?” 

“What! I wasn’t drunk, tipsy maybe, but not drunk. Plus, this is apple juice,” she grunts, leaning against the post again, “Sorry, by the way, for that night,” she looked up at Adora.

“It’s fine. Don’t stress it. I know you’re still mad, and you kind of have every right to be.”

Catra snickered. “Kind of?”

“Yeah… kind of.” Adora rubbed her arm. There was an awkward silence, the tension in the air was nearly suffocating to Catra. She was still very mad at Adora, and she just wasn’t ready to forgive her yet. Sure it’s been years, but it’s more than just the break up she was mad about. She groaned, running a hand down her face, not sure what to do now, or what to talk about. 

“Do you start classes soon?” Adora looked at her, wanting to start small talk, avoiding the obvious.

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah…” Adora rubbed her neck, looking around.

“You know, it’s kind of funny.” Catra sipped her drink. “All of this.”

“All of what?” Adora raised an eyebrow, putting a hand in a pocket of her red and white varsity jacket.

“How we just so happen to keep running into each other.”

“I know. But we are neighbors–”  
“Exactly! Just so happened that you’re my neighbor!” Catra laughed. “It’s in-fucking-sane! I just can’t get the hell away from you!”

Adora looks taken back a bit, frowning.

“And you know, I really want to make things better between us, I really do, but I have no clue how to start! I don’t know if it’s still because I sort of hate you, or because I'm still not over the shit that happened in the foster house but–”

“Catra.”

“I have no clue what to do! I still care about you, no matter how hard I try to hate your guts. I just hoped you’d leave and I’d never have to deal with your dumb ass again or ever have to see you or talk to you–”

“Catra!”

Catra didn’t seem to hear her, or not care, she continued: “But here you are! Tough fucking luck, huh!” She laughed again, just then realizing that her cheeks were now wet, “Shit.” She wiped her eyes with her wrist, she was not going to start crying in front of Adora.

“Catra, calm down.” Adora reached a hand out, and Catra flinched. 

“Don’t. Forget I even said a word, Adora.” 

“Just calm down, Catra,” Adora gave her the softest eyes, frowning.  _ Jeez, I hate it when she does that.  _ Catra looked away from her. 

“We can go slow with this…”

“Oh and what exactly is  _ this? _ ” Catra glared daggers at Adora, frowning.

“I don’t know what  _ this _ is but I don’t want… I don’t know! I don’t want you to stay mad at me, and I just want us to be happy again!”

“You know, you can’t just erase what happened,” Catra frowned, looking down at her shoes.

“Yeah… I know that.” Adora rubbed her arm, looking to the side. The awkward silence made a return.  _ Fuck. _ Catra sighed and looked at Adora, still frowning.

“Sorry I yelled. I’m just…”

“It’s fine. I get it, Catra.”

Catra frowned even more. “No you don’t, Adora. You don’t get it.”

Adora laughed awkwardly. “Yeah well, you’re making it kind of hard to get.”

It was Catra’s turn to let out a soft breathy laugh. “Yeah I am.”

“I’m sorry too, you know.” 

Catra blinked, looking up at Adora again. “What for?”

“You know, badgering you guys a lot.”

Catra nodded, glancing back down at the ground, not exactly what she wanted her to be sorry for. 

“I’m gonna go for a ride,” She mumbled, pushing herself off the post.

“Wait what? Where to?”

“Doesn’t concern you,” Catra replied coldly.

“So you’re just going to leave your own party?” 

“Scorpia’s party, not mine,” She walked away, leaving Adora. 

Catra walked over to Scorpia, gently nudging her. “Hey, I think I’m gonna go for a little ride.” She finished her cup and tossed it into a nearby trash bag.

“Everything okay? Also, what was that?”

“Yeah everything’s fine! Just need some air,” Catra laughed awkwardly. “Oh, and that was apple juice.”

“Drive s–”

“Yeah drive safely. I know, Scorp.” Catra nodded and walked to the garage, passing Adora. They made a second of eye contact, and Catra waved awkwardly before headed inside.  _ Wave? Why the fuck did I wave? Thats so fucking stupid! _ She grunted and grabbed her helmet and keys, patting her back pocket to make sure that her phone was there. 

She threw on her light leather jacket and gloves, slipping the helmet on. She was lucky that it was snug, and not too small or too big. Making her way outside, trying not to let her thoughts take over, she sat on her bike and started it. She kicked up the stand and was quickly on her way. No matter how fast she drove, her thoughts managed to catch up to her.

She knew exactly where she was going. She always went there when she was all in her thoughts. She hated it, but for some reason it was the only place that made her feel better. Catra revved her engine, and sped off.

~

“Fuck. Why do I let this chick get to me! She’s just… so annoying! I hate her! After all the shit she pulled, and after the break up she wants to act like none of it happened?” Catra spoke to herself, kicking the grass. 

She had arrived at the old foster home. It was run down, and long abandoned, after it was exposed for the abuse that was happening to the foster kids, which Catra was unfortunately way too familiar with. There were boards covering up the windows and it had already fallen victim to graffiti. Catra was in the backyard, had managed to hop over the fence. She groaned and tossed her helmet onto the ground, not too harshly, she didn’t want to mess up her fine work.

“This is so fucking stupid! I don’t want to see her ever again but she’s always there! I just can’t get away!” She kicked a rock, her hands in fists. “Why doesn’t anything go right for me?” She wiped her eyes, “Ever! Now I just have to deal with this! Fuck, I meant it when I said I never want to see her!” She glared up at the sky. “Why can’t I just catch a break? Just for like, a week! Why did she have to come back into my life?” Catra kicked the dirt one last time, before sitting down on the back steps, resting her elbows on her knees, and put her face into her hands.

“Fuck, man,” she refused to cry, she’d cried enough. She sighed, taking in a shaky breath and rubbing her eyes before leaning her cheek against her hand, looking around the background. “This place officially reached shit-hole levels, huh? Not that it already wasn’t.” She stared at a swing set. It was old, rusted and looked ready to come crumbling down.

~

_ “Come on Catra, it’s just a swing set.” _

_ “Adora, how old are we? Eight?” Catra crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. _

_ “Fine. Don’t have fun.” Adora went outside, leaving Catra behind. Catra groaned loudly, making sure Adora heard it. She soon followed her friend, going and sitting on the swing next to Adora. _

_ “Why do you want to drag me out here anyways?” Catra wrapped her hands around the chains of the swing, looking over at Adora. She noticed that Adora had turned an obvious shade of red.  _

_ “What? I can’t hang out with my best friend?”  _

_ “On a swing set? Adora we’re almost seventeen.” Catra raised an eyebrow. _

_ “Oh come on Catra. Why are you so offended that I want to swing on a swing set?” _

_ Catra rolled her eyes, “Whatever.” _

_ “I want to ask you a question,” Adora blurted out quickly, startling Catra. _

_ “Uhm… okay? But why out here?” _

_ Adora blushed even more. “I wanted it to be just us. Away from everyone else.” _

_ Catra raised an eyebrow. “Okay, must be a pretty serious question then, huh?” Catra giggled, teasing Adora. _

_ “You could say that…” Adora rubbed her hands together, swaying slightly in the swing. _

_ “Well what is–” _

_ “Will you go out with me?’ _

_ Catra blinked, stunned into silence, her mouth slightly open. She felt her face go warm, staring at Adora. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. _

_ “Catra…?” Adora put a hand on her shoulder, taking Catra quickly out of her trance. _

_ “Yes…?” _

_ “Is that a question or an answer?” Adora seemed panicked for a second, not knowing how to handle the situation.  _

_ “Yes! I mean, yes, I’ll go out with you!” _

_ “Jeez, we’re terrible at this,” Adora laughed. _

_ Catra watched her, blushing even more, staying quiet. _

_ “Hello? Earth to Catra?” Adora put a hand on her shoulder. _

_ “Yes! Yes I’m here,” Catra blushed. “Sorry.” _

_ Adora smiled. “You’re cute.” _

_ “Shut up.” _

_ “No,” Adora snickers and got up, offering Catra her hand. “C'mon, let's go back inside.” _

_Catra looked at her hand and smiled, taking it. “You dragged me out here just to ask that.”_ _  
__“Yes, I did.” Adora held her hand as they walked inside and up to their room/ “I mean, my plan worked so...” She smirked, looking at Catra._

_ “Oh yeah, like a charm.”  _

_ Adora winked.  _

_ ~ _

Catra shifted, having fallen asleep on the steps of the old foster home. She shifted, grunting in her sleep, burying her face into her arms. 

~

_ “Nice first date.” Catra slipped on her roller skates, sitting on a bench. Adora had brought her to a roller skating rink for their first date. It was pretty dorky but it was sweet. _

_ “Oh please, we practically had thousands of first dates, we just weren’t...” _

_ “Dating?” Catra pulled the strings tight and looked up at Adora. _

_ “Yup.” Adora stood up, wobbling a little before catching her balance. “Besides the point. I think it’ll be fun.”  _

_ “Oh yeah. Smelly old pizza and sweaty little kids.” _

_ Adora frowned. “Catra.” _

_ “No, I'm kidding!” Catra quickly stood up, a little too quick, and fell right into Adora who, luckily, caught her. “I’m kidding,” Catra looked up at her. _

_ Adora giggled and smiled. “I know. You okay?”  _

_ Catra stood up and nodded. “Dandy,” she smiled. “Now c’mon, lets see how good of a skater you are.” She made her way to the rink, waiting for Adora who wobbled, and took her sweet time.  _

_ “Need some help?” Catra offered her hand, which Adora gladly took, _

_ “Honestly, yeah.”  _

_ Catra smiled and held her hand, slowly going around the rink. Adora held onto the sides of the rink and wall, taking her time. _

_ “Do you trust me?” Catra looked at Adora, still holding her hand.  _

_ “Yeah, why?”  _

_ “Let go.” _

_ “What no!” _

_ “You said you trust me.” _

_ Adora looked at the wall, then over at Catra, sighing and moving away from the way and towards Catra for support. _

_ “Just relax. Also please, your grip Adora.” _

_ “Oh shit, sorry.,” Adora laughed awkwardly. _

_ Catra attempted to show Adora how to skate around, but Adora only managed to wobble around. At one point, Adora fell and pulled Catra right down with her. Catra laughed, on top of Adora. _

_ “I’m surprised you didn’t fall sooner,” Catra smirked, Adora rolled her eyes. _

_ “Help me up, jerk.” _

_ Their date continued, quickly abandoning skating and taking on the arcade games. Of course, Adora managed to win a prize. It was small, just a teddy bear. They were on their way to the car, which Adora somehow convinced Shadow Weaver to let them borrow it. _

_ “For you, my lady,” She handed the teddy bear to Catra. _

_ Catra blinked and laughed, “You’re  _ such  _ a sap.” _

_ “Thank you,” Adora smiled, holding Catra’s hand. _

_ Catra smiled. “Thanks.”  _

_ They sit down in the car, Adora in the driver's seat and Catra in the passenger’s. _

_ “That was fun,” Catra smiled, looking at Adora. _

_ Adora smiled, nodding and looking at Catra. “We should do it more often.” _

_ “Yeah no shit, we’re dating, dumbass.” They laughed, Catra slipping her hand into Adora’s, glancing down at her lips.  _

_ “Yeah, you’re right,” Adora smiled and leaned in. _

_ ~ _

Catra groaned, rubbing her face. 

“Shit!” She looked around, realizing that she was still outside, and still at the old foster home. “Fuck fuck fuck!” She pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was a little over two hours since she left.

“Scorpia’s going to fucking kill me.” She shoved her phone back into her back pocket and got up, quickly securing the helmet onto her head. She climbed over the fence and dashed to her bike, turning the key and turning it on. Kicking the stand up, she drove off. 

“Fuck fuck,” She blinked her eyes quickly, still not fully awake, “How the hell did I manage to fall asleep?!” She yelled to herself, driving rather quickly, even for her.

“Scorpia’s going to be pissed I didn’t even tell her where I was going,” She sped up, leaning forward against the bike. A car seemed to pull out of absolutely nowhere, and Catra slammed on the brakes. There was a loud screech and Catra squeezed her eyes shut.

~ 

Time seemed to stop for a moment, and truth be told, Catra doesn’t really know what happened exactly. She remembered being airborne for a moment, before gravity decided to rudely turn back on. She doesn’t know how long she laid on the floor, it had to have been at least ten minutes. 

Catra groaned, shifting. She felt nothing.  _ Must be the adrenaline rush. Or maybe shock. Both? _ She groaned even more, trying to roll over onto her back. She used all of her might to lift herself enough to roll over onto her back. 

“Fuck…” She took off the helmet, tossing it besides her. She leaned back against her elbows, looking at the crash. The car was gone,  _ fucking bastards _ , and her bike was absoluetly wrecked.

“Fuck…!” She felt her elbows give out. She had to have broken a few bones, honestly she doesn’t even know. She faded in and out of consciousness. She groaned and reached back, weakly grabbing her phone and dialing Scorpia. Of course, she is quick to answer the phone.

“Hey Wildcat! Where have you gone off to–”  
“Scorpia, I sent you my location. Call the police…” She groaned, taking on a shaky breath, tasting blood on her tongue, “and send an ambulance.”

“Wait, what happened?” Catra heard the panic in Scorpia’s voice.

“I got into a crash.”  
She can hear Scorpia picking up her keys, obviously on her way already. “How bad is it?”

“Honestly? Pretty fucking bad,” she chuckled, and groaned at the pain.

“Why didn't you call the police?”  
“Honestly, I don't think I would be conscious for long enough to talk to them.” 

“Okay. I’m going to call them now, I'll call you right back after. Hang in there, wildcat.”

“Mhm.” Catra hung up the phone and let her hand drop to the ground. She closed her eyes and sighed, finally starting to feel all the pain at once. She squeezed her eyes even tighter, letting the tears start to fall out.

“Fuck,” She groaned, half chuckling, finally blacking out, hearing her phone start to ring.

~

_ “Adora, I think I broke it.” Catra sat up on the asphalt, holding her arm. They decided to go for a little bike ride, when Catra decided to try a trick out, specifically she tried to pull a wheelie, which obviously ended up failing. She hit the ground hard, right onto her arm.  _

_ “Are you sure?” Adora quickly hopped off her bike, and made her way to her friend. “Maybe it just hurts…” She kneeled down next to Catra. _

_ Cara shook her head. “No, I can close my fist it hurts… and it’s really heavy…” _

_ “Are you sure it’s broken?” Adora put a small hand on Catra’s shoulder. _

_ Catra felt tears prick at her eyes, nodding. She held her left arm, rubbing it. _

_ “I’ll get Shadow Weaver.” Adora ran back to the house as fast as her small legs would take her.  _

_ Catra let the tears fall, not because her arm hurt, but because of what Shadow Weaver might do, or say. She looked down at her arm. She looked fine, other than a few scrapes, it looked perfectly fine. But it didn’t feel fine. Catra got up, holding her arm close to herself, too afraid to move it too much. She wiped her tears with her good arm, she was  _ not _ going to cry in front of everyone. _

_ Adora came back, holding Shadow Weaver’s hand. _

_ “And how did this happen?” _

_Catra felt her blood go cold, looking up at the tall woman. “I tried to do a trick and I just… fell.”_ _  
__“Just fell.” Shadow Weaver knelt down. “Let me see.”_

_ Catra slowly extended her arm out for her to see, and Shadow Weaver grabbed it rather roughly. Catra flinched and pulled her arm back. “That hurts!” _

_ “Well, it’s going to hurt.” Shadow Weaver glared, “It’s the consequences that come with your actions.” She stood up, tall and towering. “You’ll be fine.” _

_ “But it could be broken!” Adora interrupted, while Catra stayed silent, biting her bottom lip. Shadow Weaver looked down at Adora, then over at Catra. _

_ “If it continues to hurt after the next few days, then we’ll see a doctor.” _

_ Catra simply nodded, going over to her bike. _

_“Answer me.”_ _  
__“Yes, Shadow Weaver,” Catra mumbled. Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes at the name that Catra made up for her, ready to say something before Adora chimed in. “I can help ice! And other stuff that might be too much for her!”_

_ Shadow Weaver looked down at Adora, nodding and patting her head. “Always a good helping hand.” And with that, she left the two. _

_ Catra tried picking the bike back up with her one good arm. _

_ “Here, let me help,” Adora came over, helping her put her bike away. _

_ Catra stayed quiet the whole time. _

_ “Hey, you okay?” Adora nudged her. _

_ Catra looked at her and smiled a little, “Yeah. I’m okay. I mean, not my arm, but...” _

_ Adora smiled. “You know, they can’t hurt us, Mom or Hordak. We look out for each other. Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other.” _

_ Catra nodded. “Promise?” _

_ “Promise.” Adora smiled. “C’mon, I'll help you ice your arm.” She held Catra’s hand, who smiled and nodded, heading inside.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe messy  
> but now this fic will be getting to the good stuff  
> let me know what yall think!

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya'll!  
> I come offering this, we'll see where it goes, if anywhere.  
> the song mentioned: I Can Hold A Grudge Like Nobody's Business by Adam Jensen  
> also all content warnings, if any, will be in the beginning notes
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed! feedback is appreciated  
> see you guys in the next chapter  
> shout out to sam for beta reading!!


End file.
